Japanese Stampede
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A series of story arcs where Yoshimori and Tokine encounters several characters from other manga/anime franchises, either teaming up with them or going against them, resulting in ambiguous situations.
1. Kekkaishi & Detective Conan part 1

**Japanese Stampede**

Hello, and welcome to my 2nd Kekkaishi fic. My thanks go to those who read and reviewed my debut fic, "Showering Romance" and I must say it was quite successful…and though some reviewers are requesting for another one, I decided to take another try, though this one will be aimed for the readers below 18-years old as this idea popped into my head. Since watching the series on Animax-Asia (Japanese audio with English subs), a lot of ideas came to my head with **Showering Romance** being the first, but I thought of balancing it out with lighter ones and had to think of something that would attract the casual readers, this is it.

As the title implies, this fic will be branched into arcs which features characters from other manga/anime series and the characters might either team up with Yoshimori and Tokine or get into a conflict with them amid the threat of the villains in this fic (the Ayakashi), hence the term "stampede". I thought of a "vs." plot since Capcom revolutionized "vs." fad starting with **X-Men Vs. Street Fighter** and I wonder how this kind of element come into this story.

Well, I leave it to you readers to decide what you think of this fic. Right now part 1 of the first arc is about to begin...

And for the opening salvo…here is the first arc – **Detective Conan**.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Kekkaishi** are owned by **Yellow Tanabe** and **Sunrise**

* * *

><p>Karasumori. The time now is 22:30, and things are peaceful at Karasumori Academy for the moment as two of its protectors, Yoshimori Sumimura, and Tokine Yukimura, are patrolling the school grounds for any stray Ayakashi and so far not one is seen and the night went relatively peaceful...until a random Ayakashi shows up which possesses an attribute of a porcupine, in which it fires quills that can be fatal to humans.<p>

"KETSU!"

Yoshimori instinctively activated his barrier to protect himself and Tokine from the needle attacks while Tokine observes the attack so she might find a way to break through the enemy's offense and defense, and an idea popped into her mind.

"Yoshimori...have that Ayakashi focus his attention to you, then I'll sneak around to hit it from behind...!"

"Alright...be careful, Tokine!"

Getting the logic from his teammate, the "chosen successor" of the Sumimura family intentionally provokes the Ayakashi so it would focus its attention on him and it worked as the "chosen successor" of the Yukimura family sneaks behind a bush and went around through the trees and slowly made her way around until she is within "firing range" and carefully makes her aim and she is now ready to unleash her attack.

"Okay...you're dead...KETSU!"

Tokine then fires a Kekkai spear and it struck the Ayakashi from behind and the monster is not only immobilized, but also weakened as Yoshimori moves in to trap it inside his barrier before exterminating it for good so it won't escape.

"KETSU...METSU!"

And that was it as the Ayakashi was killed and then absorbed into Yoshimori's staff and the job is done. Pleased with their teamwork, the two teens embraced each other and are cuddling when Shigemori Sumimura came to inspect the scene, surprised that there is no damage within the school grounds but is flabbergasted at seeing his grandson cuddling with Tokine.

"Yoshimori! What are you doing cuddling with that woman? You know she belonged to our rival! I won't let you go in a relationship with her! Do you hear me? I forbid you to get together with her!"

"Shut it, gramps...we already got together..."

"You idiot of a grandson! I'll teach you a lesson for answering back at me like that..."

"KETSU..."

With a wave of a finger, Shigemori is trapped inside a Kekkai and to his surprise, he couldn't get out, and his eyes widened as Yoshimori embraces Tokine while kissing her passionately and slams his fist on the barrier to get his attention, to no avail.

"Mmm...are you sure this is okay, Yoshimori...?"

"Mmm...yup...I don't detect any Ayakashi...so for now let's enjoy...mmm..."

At the sky, Masamori is standing over his own Kekkai watching the scene from below and is pleased to see his younger brother improving on his craft, while amused to see his grandfather objecting to Yoshimori's relationship with Tokine and decided to retire for the night to rejoin his Night Troop.

"_Treasure your relationship with Tokine, Yoshimori...it will make you stronger and strengthen your determination...and the mission is far from over after the destruction of Kokuboro..._"

**-x-**

The next morning, it was classes as usual for Karasumori Academy and things are generally peaceful at the school as both Yoshimori and Tokine are attending their classes, though Yoshimori spent most of his time sleeping much to his classmates' bemusement, but then the principal arrived to announced that the pack of examination questionnaires went missing and that he has called a detective to help in the investigation. By coincidence the principal told Yoshimori that he got a phone call from the Sumimura residence that his father, Shuji, is at the Tokyo Hospital undergoing emergency treatment after being hit by a vehicle.

"What? My dad's been a hit-and-run victim?"

"Yes…so you may go and I will excuse you…"

"Thanks!"

As Yoshimori leaves the school, the investigation commences as Yoshimori's class is being sent to the locker area and there the principal introduced them to the detective who will solve the case – Shinichi Kudo, whom he was approached when "heard" of the incident and said that he will solve the case before the 10-minute limit, much to the class' surprises.

"Ten minutes…?"

"The stealer's within our class?"

"Who would do something like that?"

"I swear it wasn't me…"

"Yoshimori left before we got summoned here…could he be…"

"I doubt it…and the principal let him go as his father was being struck by a vehicle…"

By then the teen detective instructs the students to face the wall and he personally conducts a body search after counting the number of students, and didn't even spared the female students as he searched them from head to toe, but then he stopped midway when he noticed that one of them whispered Yoshimori's name and asked the principal Yoshimori's name and asked why he is not in class, which the principal explained why, and there he was told of this. However he made a surprise statement which would shock the others.

"May I see Mr. Sumimura's locker, please…"

"Very well…"

Arriving at Yoshimori's locker, he asked if the lock be removed as he claimed that he has a feeling that it may be there despite Yurina Kanda's objection and defending Yoshimori knowing that he can't do something about this, but then the principal overruled it and allowed the janitor to wreck the lock and opened Yoshimori's locker, which the door is finally opened and saw the exam questionnaires and everyone is shocked by what they saw, and not only that, a packet of cocaine is also found there and Yoshimori is named a suspect, and there they made the necessary moves to find and arrest him.

"It looked like the missing questionnaires has solved, and I believed that I unintentionally solved a drug trafficking in this school…"

"Detective Kudo…I…I don't know how to thank you…"

"It was nothing…"

**-x-**

At the Tokyo Hospital, about 25 minutes later, Yoshimori arrived and went straight to the nurse station to ask which room/ward his dad is confined, and coincidentally, Tokiko Yukimura happened to be there and started to tease the Sumimura's legitimate successor but then saw the look on his face and starts to take him seriously as the chain of events starts to take place a minute later.

"Ahh...the idiot grandson of my rival...if you're here for a medical check-up just to summon my granddaughter...you're mistaken..."

"Sorry...not now...nurse...is my father, Shuji Sumimura here?"

"Huh? You're father is here?"

"That's what my mom told me..."

"Huh? But I heard that Sumiko won't be back until next year..."

By then the head of the nurse station spoke to Yoshimori to deny such a claim and even showed the records, and a baffled Yoshimori called his house for confirmation, which Shigemori answered and told him that Shuji is at the kitchen cooking, but then he too is taken by surprise when told that the principal of Karasumori Academy is the one who spoke to Sumiko.

"That can't be! Your mother is at overseas and won't be back until next year because of training...and therefore she can't contact us until next year...hey...are you listening, Yoshimori...? Hello...?"

As a shocked Yoshimori cut off the line, he was even confused than before, and then his cellphone rang which he answered it, which the caller turn out to be Tokine, and there she asked him where he is and he told her his current location, and in turn she gave him the warning.

"Yoshimori! The police are after you! The exam questionnaires are found inside your locker...and not only that...they even found several packs of cocaine there...Yurina told me that you'd be there to check on your father..."

By then Tokiko took the cellphone from Yoshimori and told him to hide as she saw several policemen are coming inside and told the Sumimura successor to lay low for the time being while she'll cover his escape. Nodding, he left and went to the nearest place where he could slip past his pursuers: the fire exit, and then she secretly uses her kekkai to trip the cops and this gives Yoshimori time to sneak out f the Tokyo Hospital and find a place to hide, while the cops are held back.

**-x-**

By the end of the day, news of Yoshimori being suspected of trafficking cocaine is posted on TV and is a subject of a manhunt with Shinichi Kudo being interviewed and there he made it appeared that Yoshimori is a "dangerous teen" and stated that he must be stopped even if he has to be shot down with guns as he showed a video tape where he seen firing a gun on a hapless man and this convinces the police to use lethal means should Yoshimori refused to surrender and the manhunt became even intense.

At the Sumimura residence, Masamori arrived after hearing about this and discusses with Shuji and Shigemori about the matter and they are convinced that Yoshimori is not only framed, but also been set up, and moments later Tokiko and Tokine came, where she supported the Sumimura family's resolve to clear Yoshimori's name. However, police came and "invited" the Sumimura family and Tokine to the police HQ as they wished to question them on Yoshimori's whereabouts. Though Shigemori refused at first, Masamori persuaded him to agree so that they would be let off once they answered the police's questions while Tokiko secretly told Masamori that she would tell the Night Troops to look after Karasumori until all of this mess is cleared up.

However, things took a different turn when Tokine and the three members of the Sumimura family are placed in handcuffs, with their hands behind and are being loaded inside SWAT vans which Masamori calmly asking why this, but they were told that it is "standard procedure".

**-x-**

Elsewhere in Tokyo, a teen vagabond is frantically searching place by place for someone and following him appeared to be an anthropomorphic right forearm with him, as they saw on TV what occurred and this results I the two to go on a frantic search.

"I can't believe that body is being used by someone else…and I can tell that it was an Ayakashi who stole it…"

"This is bad, **Ankh**…Shinichi Kudo's body will die if we…"

"You're such an idiot, **Kyuji**…if that body is left alone within 10 minutes it would die…but since an Ayakashi is possessing it…he'll remained alive…and once I get it back…I'll punish that Ayakashi for stealing my vessel…"

The teen vagabond, identified as Kyuji Hino, heads for the site of Karasumori Academy as Ankh, there mystical creature known as the "Greed", leads him there as he can sense an Ayakashi who is currently possessing Shinichi Kudo's body.

**-x-**

At Karasumori Academy, Shinichi Kudo is walking around, finding the site where its mystical energies reside and there an Ayakashi is shown possessing the body and is snickering at his handiwork after making sure that Karasumori's defenders and protectors are out of the way after setting them up with the police keeping them preoccupied so that he could absorb the energy to make himself stronger and more powerful.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter and crossover of sorts. Though it may not match the style and "magic" of the mangaanime, I'm sure you'll like the opening chapter of this arc with a "fantasy warfare" theme where two main characters of two different franchises crossing over and battling each other.

In case you're wondering about the two strangers searching for Shinichi, let me clarify this: They are Kyuji Hino and Ankh, two original characters of my ongoing Detective Conan fic, "**Hunt for The Mystical Medals**". They're here because of this arc's plot and they are "crossing over" so as to help out in the story. To know more about them and about Shinichi Kudo being "mortally wounded", check out the fic I mentioned so that you'll know what it means.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

Tokine and the Sumimura family are being interrogated and their lives are to be put on danger in the hands of the Tokyo Police while the one behind all this is slowly revealed, and the Ayakashi-possessed Shinichi Kudo is about to face someone who comes to the defense of Karasumori.


	2. Kekkaishi & Detective Conan part 2

**Japanese Stampede**

Okay…so far I got three reviews…and these are enough for me to continue with the next chapter. So far the problem with our "legitimate successor" managed to slip away from the cops but he's about to get a bit rattled once he finds out about what has befallen his family members and Tokine…

**-x-**

At the police station, Masamori, Shuji and Shigemori are inside their cell, still in handcuff and are even blindfolded while Tokine is in another cell, also blindfolded and handcuffed, and they are starting to suspect something that is not right as they are still in that state with the Night Troop leader now suspecting that this is not an "invitation" and that "dark forces" are at work since even Tokine is "arrested" since she played no role in Yoshimori's "escape".

"I ask you again, sir…why are we still in handcuffs and even blindfolded since you invited us here to answer your questions about Yoshimori's…"

"Standard procedure…"

"What about our rights…"

"Standard procedure…"

"Can we call for a lawyer…"

"Standard procedure…"

"Where is Tokine?"

"Standard procedure…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Standard procedure…"

Shigemori is losing patience and started to scream out demanding that they let them out since the arresting cops didn't state their reasons for detaining them but still got the same response from the warden, further fueled Masamori's suspicions.

"LET US OUT! WE DEMAND IT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US WHAT OUR CHARGES ARE TO WARRANT DETENTION TO US! WELL SUE YOU! DO YOU HEAR US!"

"Standard procedure…"

"WHAT ARE YOU? A TAPE RECORDER? YOU KEPT ON REPEATING THAT LINE AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

"Standard procedure…"

**-x-**

At the interrogation room, Tokine is quite surprised that she was brought here and to her shock, she was tied to a bed with her fingers tied together and that her shoes and socks removed with her legs spread apart. the officers, about three of them, are circling around her as they began their interrogation on where Yoshimori is hiding. She is starting to suspect something from this as she knows that she played no role in the current situation.

"Now then...let us commence the interrogation. Where is Yoshimori Sumimura?"

"To be honest...I have no idea. The last time I heard is that he is at Tokyo General Hospital. I was speaking to him about his involvement the cocaine found at his locker when the line is cut off. I assume that he is here..."

"So far he managed to escape our officers...and we know you're harboring a wanted fugitive. Unless you don't want to be implicated...tell us where he is..."

"I told you I don't know! If I know where he is, then I'd already told you where his whereabouts by now!"

"You leave us no choice...gentlemen..."

The two officers then took out a pair of feathers and began rubbing them on her feet, producing a lot of tickling sensations, and Tokine was forced to laugh as she struggles to break free but to no avail. A fourth cop came in and joined the fray, lifting the hem of her school blouse and started to tickle her waist, further giving her a tickling sensation.

"Ha-ha-ha...stop! I swear...ha-ha-ha...I don't know where he is...ha-ha-ha!"

"Keep tickling her until she admit to us where Yoshimori Sumimura is located..."

"Yes, sir..."

**-x-**

At Gen Shishio's apartment, Yohimori has been hiding there for almost six hours and thanks to Atora, who fetched him after getting instructions from Tokiko's shikigami, he managed to hide him there and now the two are planning on where to find Shinichi Kudo and find out why he is framing him of drug trafficking though they'll be needing something to distract the patrolling cops, but then the first breakthrough came after Atora's "pets" have noticed something from them.

"Atora-sama...I smell some Ayakashi from those cops...as if they're being possessed..."

"And I sensed a high-level Ayakashi not far from here...it's location is from the south..."

Yoshimori also sensed it and realized that the aura is heading for Karasumori, and he guessed that Shinichi Kudo might be the one since he is the one who implicated him and suggested the "shoot to kill" order against him and asked Atora to help him get through the "obstacles" so he can get to Karasumori without trouble.

"Okay...I'll distract them...but in return...would you like to take a bath with me?"

"Sory..Tokine would kill me..."

"Just kidding...better go now..."

Atora then took out 15 paper talismans which became "Yoshimori dummies" and began to head out to the streets to get the patrolling officers' attentions to divert them away from the routes that would lead to Karasumori Academy, and it appeared to work as they saw each of the "dummies" running at different directions.

"There he is!"

"After him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Do we have to shoot him?"

"Well...hat's our orders..."

"Let's just pin him down and put a lot of handcuffs on him so hew won't escape...I feel that something's not right...why shoot down a boy when he's not armed..."

"Let's not question our superiors...or else they'll either demote us or fire us..."

As the patrolling cops goes after the "Yoshimori dummies", Atora makes her move and traveled towards the police station by riding onto Raizo, where she it is slowly revealed that, while Yoshimori is taking a shower, Tokiko sent a shikigami to Atora informing her about the Sumimura family and Tokine being "invited" to shed light on Yoshimori's disappearance. Atora is also told not to tell Yoshimori about this as it would only make him go rteckless and might led him to being captured.

**-x-**

Somewhere near Karasumori Academy, Kyuji Hino and the monster right forearmed-form of Ankh arrived as Ankh can sense the aura of someone within the school premises as well as sensing the body of Shinichi Kudo. Ankh couldn't wait to get his "hand" on someone possessing his "vessel" while Kyuji is worried about the teen detective's state though he is told that as long as whoever possesses Kudo's body, he won't die.

"Hey, Ankh...are you sure you can sense the detective's body in this school?"

"I can sense him, Kyuji...as well as the aura of whoever possesses him...let's go inside and retrieve it...I can't stay like this since I can't function like you normal humans do...and I intend to get some ice cream on the way home..."

"Is that all you can think about?

But Ankh ignored him as he leviated and went over the fence, which the 18-year old teen vagabond reluctantly follows, and soon they are inside the school where Yoshimori arrived minutes later and could sense the Ayakashi's high-level aura and followed the source of the aura, which leads him towards the center of the schol grounds where he saw Kyuji Hino wondering around, and he feared that he might be targeted by the Ayakashi, so he tries to talk him into leaving the school, but to no avail.

"Hey...you should leave...no outsiders are allowed here..."

"Er...sorry...you see I had to..."

"Whatever...just go and leave..."

"Sorry...I can't just..."

By then Ankh came and this surprised Yoshimori, as the "legitimate succesor" had never, in his life, saw a floating hand before. As he is about to trap him in a "kekkai", the conversation between Ankh and Kyuji commences and this shocks Yoshimori big time at seeing a "floating" right forearm talking.

"Ankh! Where have you been?"

"What's it looked like? I'm trying to find my vessel!"

"Don't wander off by yourself! People might see you!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Er...excuse me...is that floating arm with you...?"

"Ah, yes...his name is Ankh and he's with me and right now we're..."

"Kyuji...i can sense him...the one controlling my vessel..."

Kyuji and Yoshimori blinked their eyes at what Ankh just said and soon Shinichi Kudo appeared behind a thick tree, and the Kekkaishi of the Sumimura family went on a defensive stance as he could sense a powerful aura emanating from the teen detective's body and starts to figure out that it wasn't Shinichi who set him up...an Ayakashi did. It started to make sense now though he still needed an answer.

"So...Yoshimori Sumimura...I figured that you'd get here...that would explain why I've been hearing word that the police are scrambling over several people resembling you...well it doesn't matter as I'm going to kill you here...and since I don't allow witnesses to live...I'll kill you myself."

"I can tell that you're an Ayakashi...possesing that detective's body...I get it...you made that fake call so that I would leave the school and not detect your aura...and I bet you placed that illegal drug on my locker...now I'll make you pay..."

"Very good, boy...too bad your family and that slut of a Kekkaishi won't get to leave the police station by the end of this night..."

"What?"

"Now then...thanks to my ability to read this body's mind...I get a lot of ideas in creating my own army...behold!"

Raising his arms, "Shinichi Kudo" summoned an "army" where several men in black business-attire suits came out, complete with black hats and high-powered weapons such as machine guns and gattling guns, and there are even two women among the "army". Kyuji recognizes them and are baffled as to how this happened.

"What the...? They're the Black Organization!"

"I doubt it...unless they'e possessed by that Ayakashi..."

As the "Black Organization" are ready to fire their weapons, Yoshimori stood in front of Kyuji and Ankh as he prepares to protect them while figuring a way to stop the Ayakashi hiding behind Shinichi Kudo, as wel as to find out what the Ayakashi's motives in framing and setting him up.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Looks like the stage has been set at Karasumori Academy...Kekkaishi vs. Detective Conan. While Yoshimori can tell that the detective's been possessed, he still needs to protect the other two as the "Black Organiation" are getting ready to make a kill...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The battle commences as Yoshimori battles the "Black Organization", though he'll be getting an unexpected help...

Atora goes to the rescue as she saves Tokine from possible molestation...


	3. Kekkaishi & Detective Conan part 3

**Japanese Stampede**

Okay…so far I another got new reviews…and these make my day and now the continuation commences as the "Black Organization" are about to attack the good guys with the unidentified Ayakashi, who is possessing Shinichi Kudo's body, call the shots here…

* * *

><p>Yoshimori blinked his eyes in surprise as "Shinichi Kudo" threw what appeared to be "seeds" athat hit the ground and soon it sprouts people clad in black-colored business attire suits, and are armed with high-powered weapons, and among them resembles <strong>Gin<strong>, **Vodka**, **Chianti** and **Korn**. Yoshimori stood in front of Kyuji and activated his barrier as the "goons" opened fire, firing a hail of bullets at the targets just as the Kekkai is unleashed.

"KETSU!"

RATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

RATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

PAKOW- PAKOW- PAKOW- PAKOW!

His barrier did a good job in deflecting the bullets, but then one of the goons brought out what appeared to be a bazooka and fired its ammo, and the blast can be felt with Yoshimori getting slightly jittered which almost made him lose his concentration. He increases the power of his Kekkai to withstand the impact, but then the "goons" that the Ayakashi created began to absorb the power of Karasumori and they started to exhibit some changes, as they slightly increased in size and their weapons getting stronger.

"That's right…the power of Karasumori are yours! Absorb it to your hearts' contents…as long as you destroy those meddlers!"

As the attack continues, Yoshimori is starting to feel the pressure and is concerned about Kyuji's presence fearing that he might get killed, so he tells him to get out of here, but the next chain of events would put him in a surprise and there the tide of the battle would shift in their favor.

"Hey…you'd better get out of here…it's getting dangerous and I can't afford you getting killed…I'll hold them off…just get going…"

"I can't leave you alone like this…"

"Kyuji…take these…go keep them busy…I'll see if I can get my vessel back…"

"Ankh…"

Yoshimori wondered what the two are talking about, but is baffled at seeing the "monster hand" giving Kyuji four medal-like objects as Ankh levitated away to sneak around, and then saw Kyuji putting on what appeared to be a stone-like tablet which "became" a belt which Kyuji placed around his waist. Then he prepares to insert three of them inside the belt, called the O-Driver, which are a red, yellow, and green-colored items called "Core Medals".

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help."

"You have no idea who you're facing against!"

"Maybe…but I'm willing to take the risk. When someone is in need of help…I reach out my arms to them. I won't live with myself if I see someone die in front of me if I do nothing but watch."

Inserting the three Core Medals into the O-Driver, Kyuji took out what appeared to be a hand-sized disc which he calls the O-Scanner and uses them to "scan" the Core Medals, and after "scanning: them he initiated his transformation.

O-Scanner: "TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!"

Yoshimori stared wide-eyed at the sight, seeing Kyuji being enveloped by the power of the Core Medals and is covered in black armor, but his helmet had red accent and vague designs and eyes of a hawk, his forearms are yellow with claws sheathe which resembled that of a tiger. Then he saw the chest armor which its center has three crest: hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. Kyuji has become **O's**.

"Wha? Who are you?"

"Call me O's. Right now let's focus on beating up the bad guys."

"I don't know what's going on…but I agree with you! Let's go!"

And so Yoshimori and O's went into action as the Kekkashi deactivated his kekkai and went into combat as he uses his kekkai techniques to disperse the foot soldiers, who turn out to be middle-level Ayakashi's due to absorbing the power of Karasumori. He trapped a dozen of them inside the kekkai and then dissolved them once caught.

"KETSU! METSU!"

The Ayakashi who instigated the assault stared wide-eyed as his "men" are starting to lose its numbers as Yoshimori systematically took them down, then glances at O's, who is using a silver-colored sword to take down more, and what's worse, the "goons" couldn't do anything as their weapons had little effect on him. He is starting to get a bit rattled and decided to target Yoshimori personally by taking out a pistol and took his aim at the "legitimate successor".

"_Now you die, Kekkaishi…so that the other Kekkaishi-bitch would be next…if she doesn't escape my cohorts, that is…_"

However, his aim is interrupted when Ankh shows up and attaches himself onto Shinichi's body and the two begin fighting over the control of Shinichi Kudo's body, which resulted in dropping the pistol.

"Hey! Let go! I'm close to killing that boy!"

"Whatever…! I'm getting my vessel back!"

"Never! I'm using this shell to get Karasumori's power!"

"Fuck you! I'm a Greed…and I get what I want! And want that vessel back now!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth! You can't say bad words with a boy down there!"

"Screw you hide! Now relinquish that body or I kill you right now!"

"You're welcome to try!"

As the Ayakashi and Ankh fight over Shinichi Kudo's body, Yoshimori is starting to get revved up as he begin to take down more "foot soldiers" using his kekkai techniques, while O's upped the ante by replacing the Tora Medal by inserting the Kamakiri Medal and scans it with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!"

His armor lights up again, but his armored arms are now covered in green "accents" and is now armed with twin blades that resembled a pair of mantis arms and he began to hack and slash away on the "foot soldiers" which weakened them and allowed Yoshimori to dispose of them with the "Ketsu" and "Metsu" techniques, and now things are going in Yoshimori's way with O's assistance.

"Alright! Thanks, mister!"

"No problem…"

Meanwhile, Ankh managed to reattached himself onto Shinichi Kudo's body, and continued to fight the Ayakashi who is stubbornly clinging onto Shinichi's body but then Ankh touched his head and there he located the Ayakashi, and "scans" him, where he managed to learn who is behind the fiasco, and sensing what the Greed has done, the Ayakashi is forced to remove himself from the body and flees but then Yoshimori and O's blocked his way and threatened to kill him if he doesn't surrender.

"Give it up now!"

"I'll kill you with my kekkai if you don't act nice…who set me up? What did you do to Tokine?"

"Have at you!"

The Ayakashi then threw more seeds which absorbed Karasumori's power, grew into human-sized objects that resembled Jack-O-Lanterns and instinctively, Yoshimori activated his kekkai and the Jack-O-Lanterns-like objects exploded, and when the smoke cleared, the Ayakashi fled, but then O's sent a Taka Candroid to follow it as the Ayaksashi puts on a spare "human skin" and makes his way out of the school and heads to an unknown direction, with Yoshimori following him as he wanted to find out who set him up, and O's decided to follow them with Ankh reluctantly agreed, as they followed and found the "legitimate successor", and stopped him.

Yoshimori: "Hey…why did you stop me?"

Ankh (possessing Shinichi Kudo's body): "Simmer down, boy…"

Yoshimori: "Simmer down…? You set me up, being a detective yourself…huh? Since when did your hair change…"

O's: "Um…if you calm down…I'll tell you what happened to Shinichi…and why Ankh is possessing him…"

Ankh: "And if you behave…I'll provide you some details I got from that Ayakashi…"

Yoshimori: "…fine…"

**-x-**

At the police station, Tokine is getting nervous as the interrogators uses a scissors to cut off her panties and then they lifted her skirt, exposing her "modesty" to them and she realized that this is more than just a "torture"…they are about to violate her, and with her fingers immobilized, she can't use her kekkai techniques and with guns pointed at the sides of her head, she can't do anything.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"We are asking you one more time…where is Yoshimori Sumimura?"

"I already told you I don't know where he is right now!"

"You have your chance…boys…start molesting her…"

And so the cops began molesting her, not minding the screams she made since the Sumimiura family members couldn't get out…

"EEEKKKK! STOP TOUCHING MY PRIVATES!"

"Check it out…she's getting turned on…"

"She even shaved herself…"

"He-he-he…she's even a virgin! I can feel her hymen!"

"Ichirou Ogi sure paid us well when he told us to keep the Sumimura family members behind bars…and he even allowed us to do whatever we want with this girl…too bad the so-called "legitimate successor of the Sumimura family" hasn't "deflowered" her yet…I wanted to feel how to "deflower" a girl…"

"Quick…let's touch her boobs…"

By then the door swings open, revealing that Atora is there, with the Sumimura family members behind her, as Atora killed an Ayakashi who has been using its powers to prevent Masamori and Shigemori from using their powers to break out of their cell,, and after hearing the cops' comments, they are now having a clear lead on who is behind Yoshimori's frame-up.

"What the…?"

"How did you get out?"

"Impossible!"

"So…Ichirou Ogi paid you to keep us locked and for you to attempted rape on that girl? As how we got out…she found the Ayakashi hiding behind the table…and we forced him to tell us who set up Yoshimori…you're lucky that you're not yokais or Ayakashi…because we'll kill you right here and now…"

"You even used my wife to lure my son out so he won't see how you placed that cocaine inside his locker…"

"Masamori…Shuji…I'll deal with these goons…get Tokine out of here and head for Karasumori Academy…I have a feeling that Ichirou Ogi might sent his pets to invade the school…Atora…get the Night Troop members and have them ready…"

"Gotcha!"

After Tokine is freed, Shigemori beat up the corrupt cops and locked them up and tries to call Tokiko to assure her that Tokine is safe, as Masamori heads for Karasumori Academy, and arriving there, he is relieved to see that the school is safe, but is baffled at the mess left at its wake, just as Madarao shows up and explained to him what occurred here, and the leader of the Night Troops realized where Yoshimori is heading.

"Why didn't you follow them?"

"I can't go beyond my territory…besides, he's got an ally to back him up…"

"But going against Ichirou Ogi is dangerous…"

"There's nothing else I can do at the moment…"

"Thank you…stay here and be on guard…I already contacted the Night Troop…some will head here to guard the school…"

"What about Tokine?"

"She's heading here as well…"

"Okay…"

As Masamori leaves, Madarao stays behind to guard the school just as Tokine arrived to assist him when Hakubi also arrived and there they kept a close eye on the school, though they have no idea what danger lies ahead of them.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo freed…thanks to Yoshimori…<p>

Tokine saved…after almost getting raped…

Ichirou Ogi is now said to be the mastermind behind this fiasco…then this means a big battle is about to commence…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Yoshimori and the Detective Conan heroes arrived at Ichirou Ogi's lair, and a confrontation is about to take place and there the battle commences…but will their abilities be enough to matched against this wind master?

The Kekkaishi vs. Detective Conan arc will end in the next chapter, so expect a new arc to be uploaded within next month…


	4. Kekkaishi & Detective Conan part 4

**Japanese Stampede**

Part 4 of this arc is up and this time the battle goes to Ichirou Ogi's territory…and Yoshimori will get to see O's "super combo"…

* * *

><p>At the Sumimura house, Masamori called up the Night Troop and assembles them to see who will go to Karasumori Academy to help Tokine in guarding the school and who will accompany him in heading to Ichirou Ogi's place to help Yoshimori knowing he doesn't stand a chance against one of the Shadow Organization's top 12 leaders and the boy will get killed, so he made a roll call and made the assigned members get their assigned tasks.<p>

"Sen…Dai…Shu…Hiba…Hakota…Mukade…you come with me…the rest go to Karasumori and assist Tokine…the seven of us are heading to the Shadow Organization's Group of 12 HQ to save Yoshimori…he knows that Ichirou Ogi is behind his frame-up and will no doubt face him recklessly…and given the situation…Miki…Atora…you two will assist Tokine in giving combat orders…"

"Got it…"

"We're going then…"

"Good…Mukade…create a transportation for us and get us there at once…"

"I'm on it…"

Mukade then uses his power to create giant black bug-type transportation and the seven of them head out for the Shadow Organization HQ to get to Yoshimori, as Masamori is concerned knowing his younger brother would recklessly go head-to-head against Ichirou Ogi and is aware that Ogi will no doubt murder Yoshimori so that only one Kekkaishi will be left and be easy to dealt with, but he is curious about Yoshimori's "ally" who has the ability to possess an unknown power based on coin-like artifacts but he is not taking chances to be confident.

"_Seriously…what is happening here all night…?_"

As Mukade orders his "transportation" to go faster, the gang are now moving quite ahead and went to the clouds to avoid detection but then encountered some delays as a swarm of bird Ayakashi's appeared and are blocking their way, forcing Mukade to go on a complete stop as Masamori created a barrier to protect his Night Troop members, just as the Ayakashi's are raking their way through the barrier to kill their prey.

"RRRAAAGGHH! KILL THE HUMANS!"

"EAT THEIR FLESH!"

"ICHIROU OGI GIVES US HIS BLESSING TO KILL THE NIGHT TROOP!"

"BREAK THROUGH HIS BARRIER!"

"EAT THEM!"

"KILL THEM!"

"AFTER THIS WE GO TO KARASUMORI!"

Masamori realized that Ichirou Ogi is behind this and now they are having a problem as they must do something to prevent them from causing trouble at the town down below and tells Mukade to proceed with their destination and Mukade did so, his bug transportation moving ahead as the bird Ayakashi's went after them without letting up yet Masamori has a plan on how to dispatch them permanently.

However, there is someone standing over the roof of a nearby building and is brandishing a sword over his shoulder and he appeared to be a human-like Yokai, and saw the situation before his eyes and decided to go help out even though it is none of his business, and a female companion who is with him saw this as well and asked him what are his orders.

"**Yuki-Onna**…create an ice bridge so we can go there and took out those bird-Ayakashi…"

"As you wish, **Nura**-sama…"

The Human-like Yokai, Nura, prepares himself as Yuki-Onna created an ice bridge and the two travelled to go after the bird-Ayakashi and aid the Night Troops in repelling the winged monsters, playing the "Good Samaritans" as he vowed to have the** Nura Clan** protect the humans from evil Yokais.

**-x-**

At Karasumori Academy, Tokine is having problems of her own as some of Ogi's minion arrived and did a sneak attack on her and though she managed to repel some of them, she was clearly outnumbered and is pinned to the ground while Madarao and Hakubi were trapped inside a special casing, and some of Ogi's allies, whom Masamori haven't met, took turns in making her life hell, as they strip her naked and are molesting her in a humiliating way.

"EEEKKK! STOP IT!"

"Check it out…her "flower" is shaved…!"

"He-he-he…her nipples are getting hard…"

"STOP TOUCHING MY BREASTS!"

"Let's "deflower" her! I bet that the kekkaishi boy has not yet "do" her yet!"

"Me first!"

"No…me first! I want to break her hymen!"

"Let's make her pregnant and have her spawn an Ayakashi!"

"No…don't!"

Before the Ayakashi's are about to "violate" her, the Night Troops arrived and broke things up while others shielded Tokine which she was saved and gave a spare clothing, as others went on the defensive as they recognized some of Ogi's allies. They are now sure that Ogi is behind this treachery and is willing to go as far as to humiliate the kekkaishis, and Atora had to help Tokine cope with being nearly raped twice. A fierce fight erupted as Miki gives the Night Troop members her orders to eliminate the foot soldiers while apprehending Ogi's allies if possible.

"Kill them if needed…but if you can…capture them alive and interrogate them!"

"Yes we will!"

"I can't wait to beat that Ogi guy for messing with us!"

"No wonder Gen was killed…that Ogi screwed us up!"

The battle was quite prolonged as Ogi sent more of his minions to keep them preoccupied so as they won't be able to come to Yoshimori's aid, and the Night Troop members realized that it is nearly dawn at 4 am, and they must do something to avoid students to see the battle or else their covers would be blown and cause unintentional media sensation.

**-x-**

After several hours Yoshimori, Kyuji and Ankh arrived at the Shadow Organization HQ where the Ayakashi who possessed Shinichi Kudo's body is seen and the trio sneaked their way in as they followed the culprit and there they saw him enter Ichirou Ogi's hut and they slowly put on druid-like clothing to avoid being recognized. As they slowly approached the hut, they listened to the conversation and there Yoshimori was slowly getting agitated at what he has discovered.

"So…you got back…did you take over karasumori…wait…where's the human body you possessed?"

"A mysterious hand took possession of it…and the Kekkaishi boy got there…and even Shinichi Kudo has an unknown power not related to Karasumori…"

"You fool! Why didn't you kill them?"

"Shinichi Kudo possesses an unknown power…and that's why I was overwhelmed even after absorbing some of Karasumori's power!"

"And you made sure they didn't follow you?"

"Yes…"

"Stay here until further notice…I sent my minions to deal with that Kekkaishi bitch…"

"Yes…"

Having heard enough, Yoshimori broke the sliding door and tells Ichirou Ogi that he will expose him for his treachery, something that the villain scoffed as he used his wind power to retaliate.

"You! You betrayed my elder brother! And now you try to have your minions rape Tokine? I'll kill you!"

"Hah! You're welcomed to try! Take this!"

Although the Kekkaishi dodged it, it caused a deep wound on his right side of his rib area and Kyuji had to assist him in getting to a safe distance and there the villain came out, revealing his true colors and made it clear that no one will live to tell the tale and even killed his subordinate so that there would be no other witnesses and Yoshimori traps him with his Kekkai, but despite his immense concentration, Ichirou broke free and is ready to attack.

"Hah! Do you think anyone would take your word for it?"

"I do!"

"But no witnesses…but you'll be dead enough not to expose me!"

"Just you try it!"

Seeing that the boy needs help, Kyuji tells Ankh that he needs to use a "combo" to deal with their enormous opponent, which the Greed reluctantly agreed to.

"Ankh…Core medals!"

"Fine…make sure you kill that guy with a paper bag…he's not human…"

"Got it!"

Ankh then threw three green-colored coin-like artifacts called Core Medals just as Kyuji inserted the sealed tablet that turned into a metallic belt called the Core Medals and inserts three of them, each having the symbol of insects. He then took the O-Scanner to "scan" the Core medals to initiate his transformation.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA! GATA-GATA…GATA-KIRI-BA!**"

Ichirou Ogi looked surprise seeing Kyuji assuming the form of **Kamen Rider O's**, but Yoshimori is even more surprised seeing O's assume a combo with green accents and that he has insect-like appearance, especially with O's helmet resembling a stag beetle. O's is no w in "Gata-Kiri-Ba" combo and gets ready to make the attack but Yoshimori anticipated Ogi's attack and created a barrier that serves as a shield.

"KETSU!"

Despite this, Ogi's wind attack was able to break through the barrier and almost hit his opponents and boasts that no one will ever know the death of the "legitimate successor" but Yoshimori makes the first attack by encasing his opponent's joints like he did to the late Gen Shishio.

"KETSU!"

With Ogi momentarily immobilized, O's uses the "Gata-Kiri-Ba" Combo's electric attacks to weaken Ogi, but surprisingly he was barely scathed and broke free and uses his wind power to knock them back, and now he is in control of the battle tide and bragged that no one will save them and that not even Masamori can stop him as he has no higher position within the Shadow organization that that Ogi himself could use his position as the "Group of 12" to remain "clear" of any charges aimed against him.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Ichirou Ogi is sure full of himself and managed to keep the Night Troops busy so they won't be able to save Yoshimori.<p>

Yoshimori is in deep trouble despite O's assistance, but he is determined to stop him no matter what the costs…

Okay…a cameo appearance from another manga/anime series…and it's from **Nura: Rise of The Yokai Clan**. Night-Rikuo and Yuki-Onna makes a brief appearance aiding Masamori and his Night Troops, and this would hint on their appearance in the next upcoming arc.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The REAL climax of this arc will be shown in the next chapter as O's makes a decisive blow that would enable Yoshimori to land the FINAL blow to end the fig


	5. Kekkaishi & Detective Conan part 5

**Japanese Stampede**

Okay…the final chapter…of this arc. It's Kekkaishi and Detective Conan vs. Ichirou Ogi…

So enjoy this chapter before we move to the next arc…

* * *

><p>After several hours Yoshimori, Kyuji and Ankh arrived at the Shadow Organization HQ where the Ayakashi who possessed Shinichi Kudo's body is seen and the trio sneaked their way in as they followed the culprit and there they saw him enter Ichirou Ogi's hut and they slowly put on druid-like clothing to avoid being recognized. As they slowly approached the hut, they listened to the conversation and there Yoshimori was slowly getting agitated at what he has discovered.<p>

"So…you got back…did you take over karasumori…wait…where's the human body you possessed?"

"A mysterious hand took possession of it…and the Kekkaishi boy got there…and even Shinichi Kudo has an unknown power not related to Karasumori…"

"You fool! Why didn't you kill them?"

"Shinichi Kudo possesses an unknown power…and that's why I was overwhelmed even after absorbing some of Karasumori's power!"

"And you made sure they didn't follow you?"

"Yes…"

"Stay here until further notice…I sent my minions to deal with that Kekkaishi bitch…"

"Yes…"

Having heard enough, Yoshimori broke the sliding door and tells Ichirou Ogi that he will expose him for his treachery, something that the villain scoffed as he used his wind power to retaliate.

"You! You betrayed my elder brother! And now you try to have your minions rape Tokine? I'll kill you!"

"Hah! You're welcomed to try! Take this!"

Although the Kekkaishi dodged it, it caused a deep wound on his right side of his rib area and Kyuji had to assist him in getting to a safe distance and there the villain came out, revealing his true colors and made it clear that no one will live to tell the tale and even killed his subordinate so that there would be no other witnesses and Yoshimori traps him with his Kekkai, but despite his immense concentration, Ichirou broke free and is ready to attack.

"Hah! Do you think anyone would take your word for it?"

"I do!"

"But no witnesses…but you'll be dead enough not to expose me!"

"Just you try it!"

Seeing that the boy needs help, Kyuji tells Ankh that he needs to use a "combo" to deal with their enormous opponent, which the Greed reluctantly agreed to.

"Ankh…Core Medals! Maybe the green combo might bring him down!"

"Fine…make sure you kill that guy with a paper bag…he's not human…"

"Got it!"

Ankh then threw three green-colored coin-like artifacts called Core Medals just as Kyuji inserted the sealed tablet that turned into a metallic belt called the Core Medals and inserts three of them, each having the symbol of insects. He then took the O-Scanner to "scan" the Core medals to initiate his transformation.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA! GATA-GATA…GATA-KIRI-BA!**"

Ichirou Ogi looked surprise seeing Kyuji assuming the form of **Kamen Rider O's**, but Yoshimori is even more surprised seeing O's assume a combo with green accents and that he has insect-like appearance, especially with O's helmet resembling a stag beetle. O's is no w in "Gata-Kiri-Ba" combo and gets ready to make the attack but Yoshimori anticipated Ogi's attack and created a barrier that serves as a shield.

"KETSU!"

Despite this, Ogi's wind attack was able to break through the barrier and almost hit his opponents and boasts that no one will ever know the death of the "legitimate successor" but Yoshimori makes the first attack by encasing his opponent's joints like he did to the late Gen Shishio.

"KETSU!"

With Ogi momentarily immobilized, O's uses the "Gata-Kiri-Ba" Combo's electric attacks to weaken Ogi, but surprisingly he was barely scathed and broke free and uses his wind power to knock them back, and now he is in control of the battle tide and bragged that no one will save them and that not even Masamori can stop him as he has no higher position within the Shadow organization that that Ogi himself could use his position as the "Group of 12" to remain "clear" of any charges aimed against him.

**-x-**

As Ogi continues to keep the offensive attacks, Yoshimori finds himself forced to defend himself using his Kekkai shields as O's and Ankh try to find an opening and the Greed got an idea on how to weaken him and relays this to O's, which he got the drift and decided to try a risky move.

"Kyuji! Try using the combo's multiply technique! Then attack him at the same time!"

"Got it!"

O's then "splits" himself into several version of himself and attacked Ogi in several areas which appeared to distract him thus allowing others "duplicates" to hold onto the massive Shadow Organization's "Group of 12" leader while Yoshimori took advantage and immobilizes his joints as O's scans the Core Medals with the O-Scanner, to prepare the "ultimate attack" of the Gata-Kiri-Ba Combo.

O-Scanner: "SCANNING CHARGE!"

O's and his "duplicates" then charges at Ogi and jump-kicked him at the same time which caused an "explosion" as electricity surges and the opponent got a direct hit, but as soon as O's regained himself he and Ankh are surprised to see that Ogi is still standing, though he appeared to be scratched a bit with a few bruises but otherwise he is relatively unharmed, and is snickering at the fact that someone managed to cause him to stagger back but not knock him off his feet.

"Heh...not bad...but it'll take you another 100 years to beat me...!"

Seeing how strong Ichirou Ogi is, Ankh tells O's to assume "Ta-To-Ba" combo and O's did, while Yoshimori attempts to seal his enormous opponent inside his Kekkai and succeeded, but then Ogi swings his fan and the barrier was shattered, and the gust of wind struck Yoshimori on his arm, apparently paralyzing his muscles so he won't be able to use it to perform a Kekkai. As the "legitimate successor" fell to the ground, Ichirou Ogi is poised to kill him until Masamori shows up, and uses a Zekkai to form a stronger barrier to protect Yoshimori while Ogi sent his "minions" to keep the other Night Troop members at bay.

"Onii-chan...!"

"Stay behind me, Yoshimori...you're no match for that kind of guy!"

"Tell me what I should do to beat him...!"

"You can't! Even I am having problems finding his weakness!"

As everyone else is busy with their respective opponents, Ankh watches the scene carefully and eyes Ichirou Ogi, seeing that a stronger attack is needed to at least weaken the enemy and realized that this means using some "extreme measures" to ensure that the problem be solved once and for all, and knew he had to resort to this seeing that there is no other options.

"Blast...no other choice...Kyuji...we'll have to use this combo..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...so I'll loan you my two Core Medals...make sure you bring them back...!"

"Got it!"

Ankh gave O's two of his bird-type Core Medals, which are the **Kujaku** and **Condor** Medals, and O's replaces the Tora and Batta Medals, inserting the two red Core Medals inside the O-Driver and scans them with the O-Scanner, to initiate a new "combo, which will soon turn the tide of the battle as well as becoming the deciding factor to settle the battle.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…KUJAKU…CONDOR! TAAAA-JAAAA-DOOOR…!**"

O's underwent another transformation, and though the rest of his armor remained black, some of his body armor changed color, giving him red "accents" and the chest symbol now resembles that of a phoenix while his armor is enveloped in a fiery aura. O's has assumed the "**Ta-Ja-Dor**" combo and the element is fire, which caught everyone, even Ichirou Ogi by surprise.

"What? That aura is strong as mine...!"

O's then "summoned" his "wings" and flew around, summoning what appeared to be a forearm-sized disc resembling a small shield and there he fired strong shots of fireball, hitting Ichirou Ogi's "minions" and thus destroyed them while Ogi is left by himself, but the enormous opponent wouldn't relent or give up as he swings his fan wildly generating a lot of wind effects that the rest are forced to take cover while Masamori increases the power of his Zekkai to protect himself and Yoshimori.

However, O's took out the O-Scanner and "scans" the Core Medals inside the O-Belt to initiate his ultimate attack, and then flew to the air then descends towards Ichirou, his entire body armor in flames while his two legs took the form of a pair of phoenix legs, al so blazing in fiery aura. As Ogi defiantly attacks, O's advances forward and the two collided, causing an explosion , which the rest couldn't see clearly who won.

"Wow..."

"I've never seen such power..."

"So that's it...?"

"Is Ichirou Ogi dead...?"

"I hope so..."

"I guess...I can't sense his presence..."

As the smoke cleared, O's was standing and removed the Core Medals to revert back to normal even though he is exhausted due to the strain of the "combo" he took, and gave the Core Medals back to Ankh. Masamori then asked Ankh and Kyuji what is going on and why did they framed Yoshimori, but Kyuji explained everything and soon all is cleared up.

**-x-**

In the next few days, Mukade made an Ayakashi and uses a "human skin" so that they can create an alibi that a con artist impersonated Shinichi Kudo and uses Shinichi's "image" to frame Yoshimori and this "alibi" is released to the media so that both Shinichi and Yoshimori are acquitted and the "legitimate successor" is finally proclaimed innocent and resumed his school life and his duty as a Kekkaishi.

**-x-**

Later that night, **Rikuo Nura** is walking by the streets to do a night patrol and there he encountered a very pretty, blond-haired, 17-year old woman wearing a gothic dress and wears a tiara on her head and both crossed paths, greeting each other as they recognized each other. accompanying the female is a 14-year old, while Nura is escorted by **Yuki-Onna**. The blond-haired, teenage woman in gothic dress is identified as **Lilliane**, Princess of the "Monster Kingdom", and her companion is identified as **Hiro Hiriyumi**.

"You must be Rikuo Nura...third heir of the Nura Clan...I see thst you are determined to assemble a lot of followers within your group..."

"Ah...Princess Lilliane...I heard of you...though I'm a bit mystified as to why you chose not go for the throne..."

"Personal reasons...though I rather you not address me by my real name..."

"Why not? It suits you..."

"I don't...well...I have business to attend to...so do you..."

"Yes I do...good evening to you then...huh?"

By then, several Yokai gangs showed up and are ready to commit murder, but Lilliane seemed poised to kill some time as she took out her chainsaw and activated it. Nura took out his sword and is ready to counter-attack against his opponents.

"Looks like I'll be having fun tonight..."

"Fu-fu-fu...so would I..."

And so Nura and Lilianne took turns in taking out the Yokai and defeated them in less than six minutes, and both appeared satisfied as they sheathe their weapons and bid each other good bye as the two groups parted ways.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to an area within Tokyo, a foreign teenage woman is walking the streets, and she appeared to be of French origin, and accompanying her is a child-sized companion, though he looked like an adult in appearance though he vaguely resembled a human. In reality, he is a being called a "Mamodo". they are identified as **Sherry Belmont** and **Brago**. As the two are walking by, they are intercepted by various malevolent Yokai gangsters, and are eyeing Sherry.

"Check this out..."

"A foreign beauty..."

"And she's from France..."

"I want to eat her..."

"Let's turn her into a croissant..."

"Grind her bones into "French Fries"..."

"I want to give her a "French Kiss"..."

Sherry didn't looked intimidated as she took out a black book as Brago is getting ready to attack.

"That's a bad thing to do..insulting me and my womanhood..."

"You will pay for mocking my mistress..."

"Are you ready, Brago...?"

"Just say the word, mistress..."

And so the two opposing groups began to brawl as Sherry's black book glowed as the fight has started.

**-x-**

Nearby Karasumori Academy, another teenager is passing by just outside the school and accompanying him is a child-like being, who turned out to be a Mamodo. the two are identified as **Kiyomaru Takamine** and **Gash Bell**, in which the pair are just outside the school gate passing by after battling a powerful Yokai, who barely evaded Rikko Nura. As they passed by, Yoshimnori and Tokine happened to arrive and fearing for the two getting caught in an Ayakashi attack, they attempted to persuade them to go home.

"Excuse me...but you two should go home..."

"That's right...it's curfew..."

"Er...You're the same age as us...so shouldn't you two be going home as well...?"

"Kiyomaru...are they attending judo classes...? They're both wearing kimonos..."

"Gash...huh?"

By then, Hakubi and Madarao were thrown down as a giant Ayakashi shows up and saw the two Kekkaishi, with the intent to kill them, and seeing Kiyomaru and Gash...he intend to kill them as well.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...I found the Kekkaishi...now I'll kill them...and two more...ha-ha-ha..."

"Blast! KETSU!"

"KETSU!"

The two Kekkaishi activated their barriers to protect themselves and the other two but the giant Ayakashi fired a powerful blast of energy from its mouth and shattered the barrier, forcing the four to run inside the school and there the battle commences, as Kiyomaru took out a red book and opened it, chanting one of the several spells to initiate their first attack.

"Gash...go for it! ZAKERU!"

In an instant, Gash opened his mouth and shoots a powerful lightning from his mouth, strong enough to blast through stones like brick. One zap of the attack can bring people down, but for an Ayakashi who is five times bigger than a normal human, it jolted the enemy and he dropped to one knee. This is Gash's most basic attack spell, and was his most used spell since Kiyomaru started to understood the contents of the book. The Two kekkaishi are surprised to see this and wondered what is going on, unaware of Gash's true nature.

"Yoshimori...did you see that...?"

"Yeah..is he an Ayakashi...?"

"Not sure..but if he's fighting that Ayakashi..then we should team up with him...then after that we ask them some questions..."

"Fine with me..."

**_End Of The Story Arc…_**

* * *

><p>Okay...this ends the "Detective Conan" arc...and I hope you enjoyed it...<p>

Now comes the next chapter where a new arc is about to unfold...

But...which manga/anime series will I put in next...?

Just a while ago, three series made a cameo:

- **Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan**

- **Princess Resurrection**

- **Konjiki no Gash Bell**

So readers...leave a review and vote which of the three series I mentioned above would you want to see next facing the Kekkaishi characters...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The next chapter is the start of a new story arc...and the next manga/anime series characters will show up...depending on the reviews and the vote you cast on...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

In regards to why Shinichi Kudo is being "addressed" to as Ankh, go see my ongoing Detective Conan fanfic, which is titled "**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**", as that would explain Shinichi Kudo's current "condition"...


End file.
